Amity
Amity is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, and the one and only faction dedicated to peacefulness, kindness, generosity, and neutrality. Amity was formed by those who blamed war and fighting for human nature's faults. __TOC__ pHiesntiosry Formation Amity was a faction by those who blamed war and violence for human natures' faults. They formed Amity in order to have a peaceful society free from conflict and sadness caused by wars and instigation. Divergent Along with Candor, the novel does not shed light regarding the faction. Robert, Abnegation-born initiative, changes to this faction. However there is very little exposure to Amity in the first novel, since there were no Amity-born Dauntless transfers, but Insurgent is expected to have a far heavier focus on this faction. Insurgent The novel focuses on Amity more than the previous. It explains the dynamic of Amity including revealing their use of the Peace Serum to calm and improve the moods of its members. At the beginning of the Novel the faction members decide that they will uphold neutrality but be a safe house for those that need it. Later in the novel Amity's representative Johanna Reyes and other members leave the faction to protect "innocents" against the attack of the Dauntless and Factionless alliance. Description Physical Traits As the faction that symbolizes happiness and freedom from human conflict, member generally wear clothing that is bright and pleasant. Their attire consists of clothes that are red and yellow. Their dress code is less formal than other factions and an Erudite transfer could wear his blue jeans without causing uproar. Faction-Relations Amity has a somewhat egregious rivalry with Candor, as the Candor believe that "those who seek peace will always deceive to keep the waters calm." Candor is obviously composed of the honest, so they naturally oppose liars. Amity, however, believes you can simply tell a little white lie to keep the peace. Amity rely on Erudite to provide them with technological advancements to improve the quality of the crops they grow. Members *Robert Black *Johanna Reyes Amity Manifesto Conversations of Peace *Trust A son says to his Mother: “Mother, today I fought with my friend.” His Mother says: “Why did you fight with your friend?” “Because he demanded something of me, and I would not give it to him.” “Why did you not give it to him?” “Because it was mine.” “My son, you now have your possessions, but you do not have your friend. Which would you rather have?” “My friend.” “Then give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need.” *Self-Sufficiency A Daughter says to her father: “Father, today I fought with my friend.” Her Father says: “Why did you fight with your friend?” “Because she insulted me, and I was angry.” “Why were you so angry?” “Because she lied about me.” (In some versions: “Because I was hurt by her words.”) “My daughter, did your friend’s words change who you are?” “No.” “Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you.” *Forgiveness A Husband says to his Wife: “Wife, today I fought with my enemy.” His wife says: “Why did you fight with your enemy?” “Because I hate him.” “My husband, why do you hate him?” “Because he wronged me.” “The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies.” *Kindness A Wife says to her Husband: “Husband, today I fought with my enemy.” Her Husband says: Why did you fight with your enemy?” “Because I spoke cruel words to her.” “My wife, why did you speak cruel words to her?” “Because I believed them to be true.” “Then you must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target.” *Involvement (Used to be part of the Manifesto butlater got taken out) One Friend says to Another: “Friend, today I fought with my enemy.” The Other Friend says: “Why did you fight with your enemy?” “Because they were about to hurt you.” “Friend, why did you defend me?” “Because I love you.” “Then I am grateful.” Beliefs *Value peace and kindness. *Blame conflict and hatred for the world's problems. *Remain neutral in times of war. *It is perfectly acceptable to lie to keep the peace. facts *The Amity appear to run the farms on the outside of the city's perimeter, though they also proved "understanding counselors" and caretakers, such as those you would find in a hospital. *They wear articles of clothing containing the colors yellow and/or red. *Once the war between the factions started, members from other factions began to seek refuge with the Amity. *Their current representative is a woman named Johanna Reyes. *Rather than voting on a large decision within the faction, members converse until they can all come upon an agreement as to what sort of decision should be made. *They traditionally greet others with a hug. *When Amity members have an altercation they are taken to the Conflict Room where they are injected with the Peace Serum, a drug designed to calm and improve the mood. *They drug their bread in order to keep members of their faction happy. *The only artists left are from this faction. *In Dauntless slang the Amity is called "banjo strummin' softies". Initiation Process Like Erudite, very little knowledge of Amity's initiation process is given away in the books. From what we can gather, though, it involves fruit-picking and singing songs. Category:Factions